1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wine glass and bottle holder and more specifically it relates to a wine glass and bottle holder support system for displaying, holding and transporting a wine bottle and accompanying glasses in a variety of configurations through the use of different types of attachments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Drinking wine requires a user to transport both a bottle and a plurality of wine glasses to a desired location. It can be difficult to transport the wine bottle along with the wine glasses which requires the user to use both hands. In addition, the user can accidentally drop a wine glass during transportation. Further, it can be difficult to safely enjoy the wine in various outdoor locations when a table or other support structure is not readily available.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wine glass and bottle holder support system for displaying, holding and transporting a wine bottle and accompanying glasses in a variety of configurations through the use of different types of attachments.